Simplify the following expression: ${6x-3(10x-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6x {-3(}\gray{10x-1}{)} $ $ 6x {-30x+3} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {6x - 30x} + 3$ $ {-24x} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-24x+3$